A Doc Movie
by trachie17
Summary: Zak Saturday wants to have the perfect summer and go to the Love Handel concert to impress Susan Finnigan. But his dad has other ideas in mind. Parody of A Goofy Movie.
1. Cast

A Doc Movie

Summary: Zak Saturday wants to have the perfect summer and go to the Phineas and the Ferb Tones Concert to impress Susan Finnigan. But his dad, Doc Saturday has other ideas in mind.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Secret Saturdays, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Recess, Phineas and Ferb etc._ I do own Susan though.

Notes: I'm here to announce that this is a fanmake I had in mind ever since I started to watch Secret Saturdays on Boomerang and I picked this pairing.

Goofy…Doc Saturday (_Secret Saturdays_)

Max…Zak Saturday (_Secret Saturdays_)

Roxanne…Susan Finnigan (OC)

Roxanne's Father: Seamus Finnigan (_Harry Potter_)

PJ…Sheen Estevez (_Jimmy Neutron_)

Bobby…Ted (_The Lorax 2012_)

Pete…O'Hare (_The Lorax 2012_)

Principal Mazer…Principal Prickly (_Recess_)

Powerline…Phineas and the Ferb Tones (_Phineas and Ferb_)

Stacy…Libby Folfax (_Jimmy Neutron_) and Rue (_Hunger Games_)

Bigfoot…ideas open!

Mickey Mouse: Jessy Krelborn (Fellow Authoress), Private (_Penguins of Madagascar_)

Donald Duck: Tracy Tennyson (Me), Skipper (_Penguins of Madagascar_)


	2. After Today

A Doc Movie

Summary: Zak Saturday wants to have the perfect summer and go to the Love Handel concert to impress Susan Finnigan. But his dad has other ideas in mind. Parody of A Goofy Movie.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Secret Saturdays, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Recess, Phineas and Ferb, Penguins of Madagascar, The Lorax etc._ I do own Susan, Susan Sunday and Tracy though.

* * *

Chapter 1: After Today

It cuts to show a field with beautiful sunny skies.

"Zak…"

A thirteen year old boy with had black hair with a white stripe and tan skin an orange shirt with black sleeves and a brown S that resemble a snake. He went to his pants drawer and pulled out his black pants and headed to his closet and put on his black shoes. Zak grabbed his staff which was snake like.

"Zak…" The voice repeats again.

Zak follows it until he sees a girl figure sitting on a stump.

"Susan?" Zak asked.

A year old girl with hazel eyes, brown hair and wore a yellow and red striped shirt, light green pants and white sneakers. This was Susan Finnigan and Zak's crush.

She was holding a dandelion and blows it to Zak. Zak clears all the seeds away and Susan leaps from the stump like a cat and jumps to Zak. Hoping to catch her, Zak put out his hands, but he fails and they fall on the ground. The two lovebirds stared at each other, love struck.

Slowly, their lips became closer and closer and…

Suddenly, the scene changes to a darker color and the wheat turned into thorns. Zak lets go and gasps, shocked.

"What's wrong?" Zak asked. He notices that his hair became shorter and his hair was thick black with a triangle shaped tuff of hair..

Then his skin became darker and he had a red scar above his left eye. His muscles grew bigger and he now wore instead of his usual clothes. A black shirt and pants with an orange jacket, orange boots and gloves, one of his eyes were now blind and a yellow belt with a white belt buckle.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_ Susan screamed.

* * *

Just then, Zak awakes form his slumber. He checks his hands and feet and realized it was all a dream. He hears the phone ring. Startled, he receives it nervously, drops it on the floor and picks it up.

"Hello?" Zak coughed. "Hello?"

"Zak? Where the heck are you, man?"

"Ted?" He asked the other line.

"Yeah! What's the hold up? You should've been here hours ago!"

"What? What are you…hold on." Zak alarm clock says 3:30. He hits it, spinning the numbers to 7:15. "Oh no!"

Zak leaps out of bed and begins to dress while still on the phone.

"Look, maybe we should call the whole plan off!" yelled Ted's voice.

"No way! It's now or never!" retorted Zak as he is tangled in the phone cord and falls.

"Well, you better get a move on! I'll meet you at my locker."

Zak escapes from the tangled cord and hangs up. A man with black and a white triangle shaped hair, and wearing a green bathrobe and holding a vacuum, opening Tommy's door. His name was Solomon 'Doc' Saturday, Zak's father.

"Morning, son!" Doc greeted.

"Dad..!" Zak said, surprised while his pants fell down. Embarrassed, he yanks his pants up.

"Oops! I forgot!" Doc said, shutting the door. He knocks and enters again. "Morning son..! I came to see if you had any…dirty…clothes." Doc notices that Zak's room is filled with an entire mess of them.

"Well, there they are! Help yourself!" Zak offered, still trying to get dressed.

"Zak, I thought we talked about this." Doc said sternly.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry, dad." Zak replied, ignoring, "I'll take care of it later."

"With this T-shirt only, halfway on, he bumps into Doc. Doc helps him get the shirt on all the way on.

"What's the big rush?" wondered Doc.

"I overslept." Zak said.

"Well, I could drive you on my way to work." Doc suggested, vacuuming up the dirty clothes.

"Uh, no thanks. I um, really need the exercise." Zak thought an excuse so his dad wouldn't humiliate him at school.

"Aw, come on, Zak!" Doc whined.

Doc allows the tube of the vacuum to get too close to an cardboard cutout of a singing pop star. The head gets sucked in first. "Uh…"

Zak, who was about to leave, shrieks, "Dad..! No!" he grabs the cardboard out from wrecking it while Doc holds the machine. Finally, Zak irritably turns it off and pulls the cardboard out, which is now all curled up.

"Aw, dad..! You ruined it!" Zak complained.

"Sorry about that." Doc apologized. "Who were they, anyways?"

"It is only Phineas and the Ferb Tones," Zak said. "The biggest popstars on the planet."

"Can he be any bigger than Max Modem, the Mambo King! Mambo, mambo, mam-bo!" Stu cheered, mamboing the dance with Zak.

"There's no time for this!" yelled Zak, pulling free.

Zak rushes out the door and goes outside. Doc comes from the back of the house.

"Zak! You forgot your lunch. Have a good day." Doc kisses his son on the cheek. A group of skate borders pass by and laugh, pointing at Zak. Zak squirms notified and this and waves, then he turns around with a scowl on his face.

Zak:_** They've been laughing since I can remember**_  
_**But they're not gonna laugh anymore**_

Zak tried to open the gale, but it was too rusty. Instead, he jumps over it.

_**No more "Zak the Geek" **_

_**No more "Goof of the Week" like before**_

At the last word, Zak slips on the marbles that two kids, Chuckie Finster and Tommy Pickles were playing. Meanwhile Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez Tang are walking down the same lane.

Paulina:_** No more algebra tests till September**_

She tore up her math quiz to prove her point. Suddenly, Zak bumps into them from the marbles.

Dash:_** No more looking at losers like him**_

Dash shoves Zak across the streets where Cato, Glimmer and Clove* were walking.

Cato:_** No more having to cheat**_

Glimmer:_** No more mystery meat**_

Clove steals Zak's lunch. Then Paul, Drew and Gary, jumped onscreen and threw underwear at him.

Paul:_** No more gym!**_

Drew:_** No more gym!**_

Gary (muffled):_** No more gym!**_

All three:_** NO MORE GYM!**_

Cut to Susan Sunday and Zak Monday*

Mandy: _**Gonna move to the mall**_

Candace:_** Gonna live in the pool**_

Zak:_** Gonna talk to Susan **_

_**And not feel like a fool**_

Mandy punches Zak on the arm for no absolute reason. The kids and teens make their way to school.

All:_** After today, I'm gonna be cruising**_

Zak: _**After today, she'll be mine**_

All:_** After today, my brains will be snoozing**_

Zak:_** If I don't faint, I'll be fine**_

Zak startles and old lady, Gran-Gran (_Avatar the Last Airbender_) who was sitting on the bench.

Tessa and Vanessa (from _Pepper Ann_):_** I've got 40 more minutes **_  
_**Of home economics**_

Tommy and Timmy Tibble (_From Arthur_):_** Then down with the text books**_

Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton: _**And up with the comics**_

Zak jumped into a flock of pigeons, making them fly everywhere.

Zak:_** Just think of all the time I've been losing**_  
_**Finding the right thing to say**_

All:_** Things will be going my way after today**_

Zak notices Susan walking by. He smiled and waved at her, but Susan didn't see.

Zak:_** She looked right through me!**_  
_**And who could blame her?**_  
_**I need a new me  
**_**  
**Zak spots a couple kids eying a Phineas and Ferb Tones poster-board.

_**Plus some positive proof.**_  
_**That I'm not just a goof!**_

The school bus that reads, _"Toon Academy" _drove down the road.

All:_** After today I'm gonna be cruising  
**_

Sam Manson and Gwen (_Danny Phantom and Total Drama Island_):_** No more pep rallies to cut**_

_(__spoken sticking their tongues out__)** Blech!**_

All:_** After today, my brain'll be snoozing**_

Bender (_From Futurama_):_** I'm gonna sit on my butt!**_

Zak: _**I've got less than an hour**_  
_**And when this is ended**_  
_**I'll either be famous…**_

Zak slides down a railing, bumping into Principal Prickley.

Principal Prickley: _**Or you'll be suspended**_

All:_** Just think of all the time I've been losing**_  
_**Waiting until I could say:**_  
_**Gonna be on my own**_  
_**Kiss the parents goodbye**_  
_**Gonna party from now till the end of July!**_

Zak climbs on the bleachers and feels the wind on his face.

_**Things'll be going my way after today**_

Suddenly, the school bell rang as everyone else went to home room.

Zak:_** I wish that this was the day after today**_

He lost his balance and tripped over the steps, landing flat on his face. Everyone laughed tauntingly at him and walked away. Susan walks and helps him up.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

Zak, dazed, didn't noticed her. "Uh-huh, yeah. I'm okay. I just-GAH!" he realized he's right in front of his crush. "Susan! I just um, well, I-I'm-I was just gonna-" Zak stuttered like a complete moron until he really messed up. Susan raised an eyebrow. Zak blushed and laughed a bit soon, making a strange "ha" sound Doc makes. In shock, he covers his mouth, and runs off, banging into a garbage can, with more embarrassment.

Susan sighed and headed straight to class.

* * *

*Cato, Glimmer and Clove are from the book/movie Hunger Games.

Zak Monday is an evil doppelganger of Zak Saturday from the Show Secret Saturdays and Susan Sunday is an OC of mine.


	3. Stand Out

A Doc Movie

Summary: Zak Saturday wants to have the perfect summer and go to the Love Handel concert to impress Susan Finnigan. But his dad has other ideas in mind. Parody of A Goofy Movie.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Secret Saturdays, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Recess, Phineas and Ferb, Penguins of Madagascar, The Lorax etc._ I do own Susan, Susan Sunday and Tracy though.

* * *

Chapter 2: Stand Out

As Zak walked to his locker he was really angry at himself and started to mutter to himself. He was angry at himself because he just did something really stupid in front of Susan.

"I CAN'T believe I did that! She FINALLY says 'hi' to me and what do I do?" Zak complained hitting himself against the forehead. "I CHOKE! Ha I'm a big spaz!" He slammed against the locker.

"Where have you been buddy?" A voice asks and Zak turns to see a 13 year old boy with green eyes, messy brown hair, a white shirt under a red/orange stripped shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He's Ted Wiggins.

"Hey Ted." Zak said greeting him.

"Look, Zak, if my dad catches us with it, he'll kill me!" Ted said panicky as he looked at Zak. "Are you sure we gotta do this?" He asks.

"It's my only chance Ted." Zak replied. "To Susan, I'm just a nobody, but after today…"

Suddenly, lights blinded the two. They covered their eyes so they wouldn't feel pain. Zak squints into it.

"Sheen!" he called.

A 10 year old boy with shaven hair a blue short sleeved shirt, black pants, white shoes and a symbol on his shirt with the name Ultralord on it. This was Sheen Estevez and he was drinking from a fountain. He also had video equipment they needed for Zak's plan.

"All this for us..?" Zak asked shocked.

Zak began to wheel the equipment away, but Sheen grabs it back.

"Hey, pay up!" Sheen said, holding his hand.

"Oh, your fee..!" Zak said as he reached into his backpack and pulls out a can of squeezable cheese and Purple Flurp.

Sheen looked up in awe.

"Chedder and Flurp!" Sheen wolf howls. "Chedder Whizzy and Fizz!" He sprays an enormous amount of cheese into his mouth and then Purple Flurp as well. Zak and Ted looked at this disgusted and looked like they were about to throw up.

Sheen smacks his lips and suddenly coughs spraying cheese and drinking soda in his mouth.

"Let's do this ladies!" Sheen cheered hugging both Zak and Ted.

* * *

Soon at the school auditorium, the entire school was there for the announcements. Everyone was throwing paper airplanes and making loud noises.

On Stage two girls, one was an twelve year old with dark brown skin, brown eyes, slight pink fading shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes and her hair was in cornrow braids. This was Libby Folfax. Next to her was an twelve year old girl with dark brown skin, dark satiny brown skin and golden eyes. She wore a black jacket and black pants with the a saying 'District 11' on the back. She was carrying a satchel on her shoulder. This was Rue.

"As student body president, and vice body president, we just want to say 'yea!' to all of us for a really neat year." Libby said.

"LIBBY! TALK TO ME! TALK TO ME! TALK TO ME BABYYYYYY!" A boy named Chester McBadbat called.

Libby tapped her fingers in annoyance as Rue spoke in the microphone.

"And also, I hope we can all come to Libby's totally hot fantastic end-of-the-year party next Saturday that she hosts every year! But also to watch the Phineas and the Ferb Tones concert live on pay-per-view." Rue added.

In reply, students cheered like wild animals.

"Thank you, thank you." Libby bowed for more applause. "And now without further ado Principal Prickley..." Rue and Libby finished.

Just then, silence falls. There is now sound, but the squeaking microphone for the students hated the principal that much. Prickley didn't see that as he walks onto the stage and begins speaking.

"Thank you, Libby and Rue! And good morning, boys and girls. You know, every year, on the last day of school, I have a couple of youngsters approached me and say, "Principal Prickley, what can we do to not waste our summer vacation?"" asked the principal." "We don't want to waste our free time sleeping or visiting friends…"

"Say, uh, Susan. About Libby's party…" a boy, Zak Monday was whispering to Susan.

"Zak Monday..." Susan Sunday growled at him as she pulled his ear back he yelped at that.

* * *

Through the curtain, Zak could see his rival Zak Monday talking to Susan and being pulled back by his girlfriend Susan Sunday. He closes it and zips up a light blue version of Elvis's suit.

"How you doing there..?" Zak questioned.

"Don't give me that attitude. I'm doing it all for you." Sheen snapped.

"This is crazy! I don't know why you guys talk us into this." said Ted. "If Dad found out, he's gonna ground me for a year!" He moaned.

Ted trips over a wire, nearly exposing himself on the stage. Sheen quickly pulled him back up.

"Gosh, I hope this works." Zak whispered.

"…how about science slumber parties?" Prickley continued. Just then the spotlight went out on him. "Wha-"

Zak puts on his shades and gives a thumbs up. It gestures for Ted to push a button. Then rock music began to play. A big screen rises over Principal Prickley.

"Huh?" the principal asked noticing the screen rising. "Hey!" he said irritated. Zak in a Phineas Flynn costume with shades, appears on the screen. Sheen flips a switch. "You better get down-" A trapdoor opens under him as he falls down and the trapdoor closes. Sheen laughs at this.

Zak begins to lip sync.

Zak (lip-syncing):_** Some people settle for the typical things**_  
_**Living all their lives waiting in the wings**_  
_**It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time**_  
_**Before I move to the front of the line**_

The people cheered. Chuckie Finster and Tommy Pickles gave a high-five to each other. Susan controlled herself excitedly in her seat as she fidgeted.

_**I watch you watching every move that I make**_  
_**You gotta believe that I got what it takes**_

Doing a little dance, Zak trips himself backstage and tumbles to the front stage. The students scream in approval.

Music:_** To stand out above the crowd**_  
_**Even if gotta shout out loud**_

Zak is amazed to see his plan working. Everyone loves him, which made him feel not like a geek anymore. He notices Susan in the front row. Sheen laughs joyous and tickles Ted of the success. Both give Zak the things.

_**Till mine is the only face you'll see**_  
_**Gonna stand out, til you notice me**_

Sheen turned on the fire extinguisher.

"A little smokage! Aroooooooooo!" he shouted turning on the smoke.

Zak (lip-syncing):_** if I make you stop **_  
_**And take a look at me **_  
_**Instead of just walking by**_  
_**There's nothing that I wouldn't do**_  
_**If it was getting you to notice I'm alive**_

Ted hands Sheen a rope with a hook on it. Ted sneaks under the fog and hooks Zak's belt from behind.

_**All I need is half a chance  
A second thought, a second glance**_  
_**To prove I got whatever it takes**_  
_**It's a piece of cake**_

Ted gives Sheen a gesture, who pulled the rope and Zak goes flying around the room.

Music:_** To stand out above the crowd**_  
_**Even if I gotta shout out loud**_

"Wow! Who is that guy?" a girl's voice asked.

Zak grabs a basketball and slam dunks. As he swings back, he reaches for Susan's hand.

_**Till mine is the only face you'll see**_

_**Gonna…**_

Just as Zak's hand is about to reach Susan's, the music dies. Zak trips about and finally falling behind Principal Prickley who removes Zak's shades.

"Hey, it's SATURDAY!" a boy's voice said as laughter broke out.

"We're busted!" Sheen said.


End file.
